A message system is a distributed message forwarding platform, mainly for transmitting messages between services, e.g., receiving a message of an application in a storing-and-forwarding manner, and transmitting the message to a target application. In a large-scale service, data processed is usually forwarded by using the message system.
In a current message forwarding system, application message forwarding processing is performed by a message broker. The system has a relatively high software/hardware requirement on the message broker. In addition, when there is a relatively large quantity of messages, message processing efficiency of such system is relatively low.